No Substitutions
by JenniferJF
Summary: Mature, Sam/Jack. New third chapter on the same theme, but mostly without purpose - all S/J. Chapter One set mid s8 and within canon so you've been warned it shows Sam/Other as well. And hapter 2 is the fic I swore I'd never do...
1. Getting it Wrong

_A/N: This one is rated M, so don't read it if you're under 17. And.. remember, I don't contradict canon, and this is set in S8. You've been warned..._

_

* * *

_

She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his face to hers. His breath was hot against her lips; his mouth opened over hers, tongue thrusting forward, claiming her as his own and she could finally - finally - taste him, as sweet and hot and wild as she'd ever imagined he'd be.

Pulling away, she slipped to her knees in front of him, fingers fumbling only briefly as she undid the belt at his waist and the button and zipper beneath it. She pulled down the waistbands of his belt and pants together, down past his hips, and he sprang forward, released. Leaning forward, she took him into her mouth, grasping his base with her hands, licking and stroking and sucking until he was moaning with the pleasure of it. His hands on her head pulled her closer as his hips thrust forward, forcing her to take more. To take all of him. And she did, every sense alive at this new taste of him, salty and sharp, and in the contrasts against her tongue, soft and hard and smooth, filling her mouth and senses with all that was _him_.

Then the rhythm was lost and he was jerking forward, thrusting one last time hard and deep and she had to swallow to keep from choking on his seed. "Sam…" Nothing had ever tasted so sweet, nor been so perfect as her name on Jack's lips, harsh and ragged with need and desire as he came in her mouth. "God… Sam…"

He spoke again, "Carter?"

Sam looked up, startled by the sudden abruptness in his tone, shaking her head slightly to clear her vision. General O'Neill - so very different yet so very much the same as the man in her daydream - sat looking at her across the conference table.

"Ah… Yes, Sir?"

"Well, Colonel…?"

She hoped the flush she felt spreading across her features wasn't as visible as she feared it certainly was. "Uh.. I'm sorry, Sir. I was…" She couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Distracted?" Daniel offered from the other side of the table.

Sam wasn't sure whether to kick him for the slight knowing grin on his face or thank him for coming to her rescue. She chose to ignore him. Turning back to the General, she said, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sir. What were you asking?"

He shot her the Look - the one she'd never have imagined possible until just recently - expressing frustration and exasperation as though he'd said them out loud and which always made her certain she was failing miserably in his eyes. "I said," he snapped, then, taking a deep breath, he continued more calmly, "Do you think your team can talk the Arlins and into agreeing to the mining arrangement? You're the one always going on about how crucial new sources of Naquadah are to the F-303 program…"

Sam nodded before taking a deep breath of her own, desperately trying to gather together the frayed ends of her body and soul before speaking. "Yes, Sir. I believe we can. They seem very eager for improved agricultural techniques, and the Naquadah itself has very little value to them. I don't see any problems."

"Good." The General gathered up his papers, preparing to leave. "Then.. If we're finished here?" He waited a moment for Sam and the rest of her team to nod. "I'll see you at 0900 tomorrow in the 'gate room."

Sam stood stiffly to attention as he stood up and walked back into his office. When he had left, she gathered up her own papers from the table in front of her. Trying to ignore the sympathetic looks from Daniel and Teal'c, she hurried from the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He was on her doorstep promptly at 1800, dressed and ready for their date, a bunch of flowers - predictably by now - clasped in front of him. It didn't take much work to talk him into her house and even less to seduce him back into her bedroom. They had each other's clothes off within minutes and were soon lying naked together in her bed.

One slick stroke of his fingers between her legs assured them both that she was more than ready and she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of her. She neither needed nor wanted further foreplay. She only wanted him inside her, and he needed no further invitation, pressing her open with his thighs and thrusting into her.

God it felt good. She'd needed him so badly. Wanted him so desperately. She clenched his shoulders, encouraging him on. With each thrust the tension inside her mounted, rapidly, and it was only a very few minutes before she was climaxing in his arms, burying her head in his shoulder as she cried his name.

He came himself a few minutes later, a low grunt escaping his lips as he spilled into her before collapsing down onto her. For several long moments he held her close, and it felt so good to be safe in his embrace, loved and cherished and wanted so desperately.

Then he rolled off of her, and got to his feet, retrieving his clothes from the floor as he did so. "Well, that was unexpected," he said, "I take it you missed me?"

She looked up at him with a smile, "Of course."

She always missed Pete when he was gone. Always.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not gonna write more to this fic, but if you want the other side of the picture, and the rest of it, I've written it already in Intimacy_


	2. Better Than Nothing

His touch was gentle yet certain, brushing across the planes of her belly, tracking down the line of her side. And it had been so long - far, far too long. Her flesh, her skin_… everything_… grown so sensitive in their longing for the feel of him that even the lightest caress sent need arcing through her, desire coiling inside her like a living thing. One hand found her hip, clasping her waist and lifting her slightly while the other slipped between her legs. The lightest pressure upon the soft flesh of her thigh was the only invitation she needed, and she opened herself to him.

Long fingers swept higher, finding the soft curls between her legs, threading through them to find her softest flesh buried within. He traced her opening and she could feel her moisture wash over his hand. She shuddered under his touch, consumed by the force of her own need.

"Jack… please." It was barely more than a moan, but he looked up, brown eyes grown dark with passion staring straight into hers as he smiled his understanding. One finger slipped inside her, and she arched up to meet him. "God… Jack…"

He stroked her slowly, fingers moving deep inside her. "That's it, Sam. Let it go, Carter…" he murmured. Her head fell back and she moaned, losing herself completely in the feel of his touch. Then - abruptly - his tone changed, jarring her out of her reverie. "Carter? Colonel Carter?"

The pencil gripped in his fingers stopped drumming on the pad in front of him. Sam tore her gaze up to General O'Neill's face watching her from across the conference room table. "J… General O'Neill?"

His eyes danced with amusement and a hint of something else as he asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a knowing grin, "Colonel Carter?"

She glanced around the table at the others sitting in the SGC conference room - General Landry trying his best not to notice, Mr. Woolsey looking slightly confused, and the other members of the IOA looking merely bored. Which, as that was how they always appeared to her, meant very little. She looked back to Jack. "Oh… Uhm… Sorry, Sir. What was that?"

"Atlantis requisitions, Colonel? Do you have anything to add to what you've submitted before we move on to more important business?"

She swallowed, allowing herself a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. Atlantis. Requisitions. Right. There was something… Something involving potatoes, though for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was at the moment. But she certainly wasn't going to try explaining that to the room. "Uh... No, Sir. That's it."

Jack's mouth twitched, his smile growing almost imperceptibly wider. Imperceptibly more _smug_. She was going to have to remember to get back at him for that later. After he'd completed what he'd started in her fantasy, of course.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

His hands fumbled with the buttons on her pants. "Oh… For cryin' out loud…"

She would have laughed if she hadn't been every bit as frustrated herself. "Here.. Let me…" She reached down to help him undo her pants, balancing herself with a hand on his shoulder as she bent down to pull them down and off.

As she straightened back up, her head bumped into his chest. "Oh… Sorry.." he apologized as he stepped backwards - straight into the mop and broom leaning against the wall behind him. 'Crap!"

Laughing now despite everything, she reached round, catching the items and setting them upright before they could clatter to the floor. "Well," she explained, "the janitorial closet wasn't exactly designed for this, you know."

"A flaw in the design we should fix, then…." But he was already unbuttoning his own uniform trousers, and she really didn't care about fixing anything.

She helped him push them down, followed quickly by his underwear. "Yeah, later," she agreed, reaching into the small space between them as he sprang free of his clothing.

"Oh… God…" he moaned as she stroked him. Grasping her shoulders, he pushed her back against the wall and stepped forward to close the gap between them.

She shifted, parting her legs to give him better access and needing no further encouragement, he slipped between her thighs. The friction against her sensitized flesh alone nearly undid her but then he was thrusting forward, filling her in one smooth effortless motion and she was finished almost before she'd begun. Her knees buckled; she clasped her arms around his neck for support and screamed his name silently against his neck.

But he wasn't finished. He continued to thrust, keeping her upright and pressed against the wall as his body moved against hers. And it felt so good having him in her arms again and being in his. Having him inside her again and around her. Having him _hers_.

She came again, this time more gently than the first, but more completely. Her body convulsing around him, feeling every stroke as he moved deep inside her. Then afterwards, every muscle relaxed, she collapsed against his chest, his arms clutching her close her only support.

He must have finished himself because as reason returned she realized he'd stopped moving and, still holding her against him, stepped back from the wall. She tilted her head up to his, smiling as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hi, Jack."

"Hi, Sam." He smiled back down at her, a rare Jack smile that lit his entire face. "Miss me?"

She snorted. "Hardly."

And then, both laughing, they gathered their discarded clothing up off the floor and helped make each other presentable again. Before opening the closet door, he turned to her. "Ready?" he asked.

Their thirty minute lunch break was nearly over and they both knew it. They had to get back to the meeting, after which she was Atlantis bound for another who-knows-how-many months. "No," she replied, suddenly serious again.

"Me neither," he agreed. But it didn't matter. And they both knew that, too. So, after a final quick kiss, he opened the door and checked to make sure the passageway was clear. Then, together, they stepped out into the hall and headed back to the SGC conference room.


	3. Worth Doing Right

He slid her zipper down and reached inside her flight suit, cupping her breast and slipping it free of the bra which constrained it. His thumb lightly brushed her nipple; her knees buckled beneath her. He glanced up, a brief smile playing across his lips at her obvious reaction. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he ducked his head again, watching as he freed her other breast. He cupped her in both hands, thumbs playing lightly across her nipples, teasing them into exquisite hardness.

Moisture pooled between her legs and, no longer able to support her own weight, she leaned fully into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder. He slipped one hand to the small of her back and gently lowered her to the bed behind them, his other continuing to tease her exposed flesh. Momentarily abandoning her breasts, he pulled her zipper fully down and slipped her flight suit off her shoulders, helping her tug it down and off completely. Her underwear followed.

She lay naked on the bed before him, and he kneeled over her for a moment, eyes roaming freely over her, drinking in the sight. Then his eyes caught hers, pupils nearly black with desire, and she had never felt more beautiful.

He bent back down, holding one recently abandoned breast in his hand, finding and quickly teasing her nipple into a hard peak once more. His mouth claimed the other, teeth raking lightly over her nipple before finally taking it with lips and tongue, tugging and sucking until it grew as hard as the other and she thought she might come from the sheer pleasure of mouth and hand alone.

As though sensing her mounting urgency, he released her and moved further down, trailing a chain of light kisses down the soft curve of her abdomen from breasts to belly. His hands caught her hips, holding and lifting as his thumbs slipped between her thighs, opening her to him. He bent his head to her, lightly stroking the opening between her legs with his tongue, tasting her readiness. Even that gentle touch nearly undid her; her back arched to meet him, pressing herself against him. Forcing him closer.

He chuckled. She didn't care.

She just wanted _more_.

She _needed_ more.

His tongue slipped inside her, stroking her softest flesh for the briefest of moments before sliding back out and up, finding and teasing the tight nub hidden at the very apex of her thighs. Desire, thick and hot, coiled within her, demanding release.

He nipped her with his teeth.

The world exploded around her.

Within her.

And by the time she remembered how to breathe again… … and how to speak… and even how to _think_… before she realized once again that there even _was_ a Samantha Carter… he was on top of her, buried inside her. Riding her orgasm along the whole of his length.

Still unable to speak, she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek; he began to move again, thrusting into her. Pushing her somehow… impossibly… still higher. And this time when she came, her body clenching around him in a nearly instinctive need to _become_ him and never let go… he came too, burying himself completely as he spilled deep inside her.

Some time later - it might have been hours but it was probably mere minutes - Jack rolled off her and, lightly stroking her forearm with lazy fingers, asked sleepily, "All better?"

She nodded and tucked herself against him. "Mhmmm…" she murmured into his chest, happier than she'd been since… well… since the last time she'd been home on leave.

His arms pulled her closer still.

Some things really were worth doing right.


End file.
